


Someone To You

by giftedjaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Jake, Prince!Sunghoon, Strangers to Lovers, prince!jungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun
Summary: Jake finds it completely unfair to be forced into a marriage with a complete stranger. He decides to do everything he could in hopes of preventing it from happening.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake, minor Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t you just pretend to like it?” Jungwon asked his cousin who was currently rolling back and forth on his bed, as though with his continuous efforts he might wake up from his dream-like reality.

“Like it? How will I like it?” Momentarily stopping his cycle of rolling around, Jake looked at his cousin. He sat up finally and dragged himself to the edge of the bed. “I will be marrying a complete stranger whom I do not even love!”

Jungwon sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. “Hyung,” he started, “I am completely aware. You’ve been telling me that for hours now.”

“But still...” Jake let himself fall back on Jungwon’s bed, exploiting it for any comfort it has left to offer. “It’s not like I can do anything about it anyway. It’s a royal duty.”

“About time you realized that.”

“Hey!”

“I mean– I know you already know, but accepting it begins with admitting it.”

Jake sighed. “I guess you’re right.” He lied properly on the bed, propping his head on the fluffy pillows while he watched Jungwon resume his writing. He could play a prank on him right now but they agreed on a ceasefire today, since Jungwon would be studying. He only let Jake in his room for the sole purpose of comforting him from the recent news.

_Speaking of pranks_.

“Aha!” Jake sat up again quickly, an idea popping in his head.

“Make sure you won’t get in trouble for that idea of yours, hyung,” Jungwon said, making Jake direct an annoyed glare to him from the implication of his words.

“I haven’t even said anything yet,” he huffed. He grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to his chest as he continued to speak. “What if I made myself look bad?”

“Huh,” Jungwon replied without glancing up from his paper, “You looking bad? Talk about impossible.”

“Thank you for the compliment, but what I meant is, I maybe can pretend I’m gross, disrespectful–”

Jungwon slammed his pen on the desk, startling Jake. “You know you can’t do that. Just imagine how your parents will feel,” he reasoned, shaking his head for effect. “They will be _very_ disappointed.”

“Alright, I knew that was a bad idea.” Jake pouted. He played with the tassels on the pillow while he thought of another one, and for not too long he already thought of it.

“What if I just make _him_ look bad then?” That finally made Jungwon turn back at him with furrowed brows. 

“What do you mean?”

“I can pretend to be clumsy, or disorganized– anything that can make him lose his patience!” Jake explained excitedly, his hands moving in an exaggerated fashion. “When it happens, he will want to call off the wedding himself.”

Jungwon raised his hand. “Hold on. First of all, this is Park Sunghoon we’re talking about, known for his self-restraint and composure. For heaven’s sake, they call him the young gentleman!”

“Well, Jungwonie.” Jake approached Jungwon, dropping a hand on his shoulder. “He can’t possibly have no weakness, can he?”

“How can you be so sure about that? Scratch that– how will you disprove that?”

Jake snickered.

“Leave that to me.”

.

The day of the prince’s arrival to their kingdom finally came and Jake couldn’t be any more excited. The two kingdoms agreed that the two shall be married in Gyventi, Jake’s kingdom, and will then assume residence in Vyristine, which was Sunghoon’s. Knowing that it will make it perfect to execute his plan, he thanked his past self for agreeing to hold the courting at home—which shouldn't really matter anymore since they were bound to be married anyway. 

Not if he can help it.

Jake tried to hold his growing anticipation when he heard the courtier announce that the prince and his servants had arrived at the castle. He took a deep breath and fixed his hair for the fifth time that day to not give a bad first impression. To be fair, first impressions last, so it wouldn't hurt to be at his best shape, perhaps even just for today. If he was being honest, Jake never saw Sunghoon before and neither did the other see him, so this will actually be their first meeting since the marriage had been settled.

Beside his parents, Jake stood properly, preparing to greet the now approaching prince. He couldn’t see his face as they were still far away, also covered by his companions walking ahead of him. But in just a short while, he finally saw him.

_Oh_.

Just like that, Jake already felt the regret building up in his veins as he continued to stare at the prince from the north. With interest twice as much as he was expecting to give today, he regarded Sunghoon—who was standing before them—carefully, from head to toe. He looked at his dark eyes, perceptive but gentle, then at the mole perched on his all-too-perfect nose. He gaped at his impossibly long legs and his wide shoulders, fully emphasizing his perfect proportions. He stared at his perfectly curved lips—

Jake sighed. Even calling him just ‘Sunghoon’ sounds disrespectful.

His musings were interrupted when Sunghoon suddenly directed his gaze at him, seemingly waiting for him to say something. Only did he realize that his mother had been asking him about something he didn’t hear in his short moment of reflection.

“I feel your excitement, son, but let’s make way for introductions first, shall we?” his father let out a lighthearted chuckle, making his cheeks flush in embarrassment. _How perfect_ , he thought. Just the first day and his plan was already on the brink of failure.

He cleared his throat a few times before proceeding to introduce himself. “Sim Jaeyun, prince of Gyventi,” he said, then finished off with a bow, his hands to his sides. He glanced at Sunghoon and from his expression, he seemed calm enough to look displeased at Jake's previously unbefitting behavior. 

Just as he was about to consider how lucky he was by being saved by his father’s statement, Sunghoon approached him, looking him in the eyes with an intent gaze.

“Park Sunghoon, prince of Vyristine,” he said, bowing in front of Jake with one hand in his back and the other in front of his stomach. As if the simple gesture wasn’t enough to sway Jake’s sense of rationality, he even went as far as to give him a warm smile.

Despite hearing the other prince say something along the lines of _‘looking forward to acquaint with each other’_ , Jake firmly decides that he will not give up on his plan easily.

Not even when he sees Sunghoon gaping at him with poorly hidden admiration. 

No.


	2. Chapter 2

“And his legs are ridiculously long. How is that even possible?” Jake groaned, clutching his head as he complained once more to his cousin, who couldn’t be bothered from the book he was reading. They were now in the library after the courtesies done earlier in the courtroom. To be more specific, Jake intentionally looked for Jungwon to immediately voice out his concerns to the younger.

Jungwon grimaced. “Hyung, for the past ten minutes, you'd only been complimenting him, and you were supposed to tell me what happened.”

“Well... of course.” Jake got up from sitting on the table and made his way onto the seat beside Jungwon. “It was just the first meeting, what can I tell you aside from how he looks? Besides, I’m not complimenting him.”

“You literally just told me he was so well-mannered when he bowed to you.”

“But you said that’s what he’s famous for!” He grumbled, crossing his arms on the table in front of him and laying his head over them. He looked at Jungwon who was busy writing notes from the book in front of him. Bored, he took the book, earning him a grunt of complaint from the younger.

“Must be exciting to read some of these…” he trailed off and inspected the book in his hands. At his words, Jungwon sighed. He gently extricated the book from Jake and put a bookmark before closing it, putting it aside.

“Hyung. I already told you: It’s not your fault. It will never be.”

Jake laughed humorlessly. He brushed his fingers over Jungwon’s hair, also sighing.

“Sorry, I can’t help but feel responsible for all of this.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I’m not. I just– sometimes I just wonder how different it can be.”

Jungwon hummed. He removed Jake’s hand from his head and held it between both of his, gently caressing his knuckles with his thumbs.

“I know you’re probably guilty for putting a heavy responsibility on my shoulders. But”— Jungwon put Jake’s hands on his own shoulders— “These should be enough for that, right?” He chuckled when he got a playful slap on his shoulders as a response. He continued.

“In all seriousness, hyung, I will never get tired of telling you how brave you are for doing this. Let no one tell you otherwise.”

For the first time in five minutes, Jake smiled once more. “Thank you,” he said, then stood up abruptly, slightly startling Jungwon. He stretched his arms up above him and turned to his cousin once more.

“Wonie,” he called, “Am I still brave if I manage to stop the wedding?” He let out a laugh when Jungwon put a palm to his forehead at the question.

“You do know you’re judging him right now, right?”

“Well… But I don’t even know him yet, though?”

“Exactly!”

“Aish.” Jake shook his head. “And to think I’ll spend the rest of my life with him?”

“Mm. I wish you prove yourself wrong.”

Jake scoffed, then he grinned in mischief, hands on his hips. 

“You wish.”

.

In honor of Prince Sunghoon’s first day upon arriving in Gyventi, they hosted a formal but private banquet among Jake’s immediate family and the guests from Vyristine. Throughout the dinner, Jake stole glances from Sunghoon, which surprisingly went unnoticed as the other was busy talking with the king. After what felt like hours, dinner was finally over and Jake was the first to excuse himself from the dining room.

_Time to execute the plan._

Hearing the servants gush for the whole week about preparing the room of another prince, Jake found it unexpectedly easy to know which room they were talking about. Same wing, same floor, the third room from his.

Jake humphed, still seeing his parents and his… future husband talk about the wedding preparations. He shook his head, rushing to his room instead to get what he needed before rushing out just as quickly. Seeing no one in the hallway, he swiftly crept into Sunghoon’s room, which was surprisingly unlocked.

He produced the smuggled object from his pocket and carefully walked inside the room, trying to not make any noise. He laid it on the newly prepared bed, just under the pillows so it would look like it came out from under. When he was done, he came out just as quietly, making sure to beware of anyone who was on the same floor. He ran to his own room, shutting the doors as fast as he could.

As he tried to calm his erratic breathing both from nervousness and excitement, he almost didn’t hear when in just a short while, a door from outside burst open, resounding across the corridor when it slammed against the wall. 

Peeking from the seemingly nonexistent crack between his own heavy doors, he could make out a very familiar figure running outside, which met with about a handful of servants, running in a panicked daze to see what was going on. 

“There- there was…” Jake heard Sunghoon catch his breath. “There was a snake on the mattress!”

In the short while that the others examined the room, Jake held his laughter to prevent them from finding out the culprit. When he saw them coming out to report to Sunghoon, who was still standing outside, he almost doubled over once again.

“Your highness, this is not a real snake,” a servant explained. “This is but a rubber snake.” She raised the object to the prince so he could clearly see, but her efforts backfired when he quickly retreated. In what seemed like an attempt to redeem his image, he stood up straight once more.

“I do not mind that this happened.” Sunghoon sighed. He fixed the wrinkles on his clothes from his hasty escape from his own room. “But please, never let this happen again. This was not the conduct that I expected.”

Listening still, Jake felt somehow guilty that the servants were unintentionally blamed. He watched as they bowed, stating their apologies before they finally left the Vyristine prince to his own devices. 

After everything that just happened, Jake leaned back to rest on his doors with his full weight, mind in too deep into his plan. He didn't notice how a loud creak echoed in the hallway as he pondered on what prank to do next.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAKEHOON BREATHED


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, Jake couldn’t come up with another prank, so he resigned himself to just decide from whatever he may encounter. The next morning found him seated in a carriage heading towards the royal tailor. 

Alone.

With Sunghoon.

Not knowing how to start a conversation with the other, especially after the ruckus he caused last night from his prank, Jake kept quiet. He leaned on the carriage window, hand under his chin while deep in thought. For most of their ride, none of them spoke a word, which Jake was secretly grateful for. Having nothing to do at the moment, he entertained himself with the events that unfolded last night, about whether or not the people in the castle found out who was the culprit. With that train of thought, Jake almost didn’t hear when his companion cleared his throat, trying to get his attention. He shifted his line of sight from the landscape to the handsome face beside him.

“What is it, your highness?” Jake raised his brows. Remembering that this was the first time they will exchange words since their introductions, Sunghoon scratched his nape shyly, trying to find what to say.

“I, well…” he mumbled, “Perhaps his highness would rather just refer to me by Sunghoon? And I to you, by Jake?”

“Oh.” Jake dropped his arm from the window sill in surprise. “Are you sure about that? I don't mind calling you by your title.”

“I am. It’s only fair considering we’re about to marry–” 

“No!” He interrupted rather loudly, purely on impulse. Jake covered his own mouth in an instant, realizing that his voice came out louder than intended. He cleared his throat. “I mean, there is ‘no!’ stopping the wedding. Yes, I agree. Yes, we will get married,” he said before letting out a painfully fake laugh.

After a few beats, they fell into another silence, this time more awkward than what they found themselves earlier. The uneasy atmosphere between the two of them was so sickening that Jake debated on whether or not to initiate conversation. Starting it wrong might make it worse, but he couldn’t take the quietness like this.

“Sunghoon,” he called.

“Yes, Jake?”

“So... how are you liking Gyventi so far?” Jake asked, inwardly cringing. In the very least, he came up with something; that should be fine. He silently watched as Sunghoon placed his chin over his hand in thought, preparing for an answer to his question.

“The climate is different. It is much warmer here,” he said, then he smiled. If Jake knew better, he could even say Sunghoon himself cringed at his plain answer. But he apparently wasn’t finished yet.

“Last night though, I saw a rubber snake on my mattress. Is that–”

“Oh, yes!” Jake interrupted once more, eyes wide in barely hidden panic. “I– yes, I heard the commotion last night. That was you, then?”

Sunghoon nodded. “Is it usual to play practical jokes here?”

“I, well... I guess you could say that.”

Both of them nodded in response to each other, not knowing what to say anymore. Fortunately, they reached the tailor’s and finally went down the carriage. Jake went first as Sunghoon was unfamiliar with the place, only following after the older entered the edifice.

“Your highnesses!” An enthusiastic voice cut through the air, catching the attention of the two princes. A tall lad around their age approached them, bowing in respect to the two royals before him. He nodded to Jake in acknowledgment before holding a hand out towards the foreigner.

“Lee Heeseung, at your service.” Jake watched their introductions silently but was startled when Heeseung piped up all of a sudden.

“What a fine gentleman his highness got right here!” He leaned forward to Jake and patted his shoulder with something akin to pride. “I’m looking forward to your wedding even more,” he said, playfully wiggling his brows while looking at Jake, who only huffed in embarrassment. 

“Hyung.” He removed Heeseung’s hold on his shoulder. “We’re here for the measuring.” He tried his best to communicate his thoughts to the tailor with his eyes, which thankfully worked.

“Right, right away. Would your highnesses then please proceed to the fitting chamber? I shall just gather my things,” he instructed, excusing himself to do what he needed.

While the tailor was away, an idea popped in Jake’s mind out of nowhere. Jake immediately left for the chamber, knowing Sunghoon wouldn’t instantly know where it was. He was gone in a second, leaving Sunghoon awkwardly standing in the middle of the lobby outside the said room. Assuming that the other prince can find his way by himself in a few, he quickly made work of the cloth hanging on a nearby rack. He put the large white wrinkled fabric over himself then stood over a stool by the door.

“It's time to spook,” Jake giggled to himself.

Albeit not being able to see because of the opaque material, he soon heard soft footsteps approaching. He could discern that it was Sunghoon, if his uncertain advancement was anything to go by. He stood as still as possible, preparing himself to scare him. 

Three steps to go.

Two.

_ One. _

But before he could even spook the other, he heard a loud scream, making him flinch hard enough to almost fall off the stool.

_ Almost _ .

All of a sudden, he felt arms catching him, preventing him from touching the floor. With his sight temporarily blocked by the cloth, he didn’t notice when Heeseung arrived, only knowing when he heard him ask in a panicked tone.

“Are you alright, your high– Prince Jake?!” he exclaimed as he rushed towards the two, who still hadn't moved from their weird position.

“What is happening here?”

Jake, getting over his momentary fright, hastily felt for the floor with his feet, standing up properly when he did. He removed himself from Sunghoon’s hold as if burned by his touch then went to shrug the cloth off his figure.

“Nothing! Nothing is happening, right?” He nudged Sunghoon with his elbow, but he did not reply, still being at a loss of what just happened.

From the lack of response, Jake clapped his hands and laughed awkwardly, trying to fill in the silence. He turned towards Heeseung and spoke, "Let’s proceed with measurement, shall we? In the meantime I shall be…” he pointed towards the lobby “...there! I will wait there. Yes Heeseung hyung, good luck.” 

He tapped Heeseung’s back a bit harder than he intended, then wordlessly escaped for the lobby. The two, meanwhile, who were left standing in the fitting chamber, can only watch him leave before they stared at each other. Despite his utter confusement, Sunghoon was the first to break the silence.

“Am I missing something here?” 

Heeseung nervously chuckled, not knowing what to say from his secondhand embarrassment. He picked up his tools and started working right away.

“Even I don’t know.”

Needless to say, the measuring went quicker than all of them expected, yet it felt like it was the longest one Jake had ever experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

“You- You really–” Jungwon couldn’t finish his sentence as it keeps getting interrupted by his own laughter. Jake only huffed, arms crossed while he sat on Jungwon’s bed.

In just a while upon returning home, he found himself in Jungwon’s chambers once more. By the time they reached the castle, he went there straight away, half-expecting the younger to be out yet still wishing he was there anyway. But from the looks of it now, he would rather be in his own room instead.

“Go ahead, laugh all you want.” He buried his head under the pillow that he snatched from his side.

“Wait, I really can’t believe that you actually... Pfft–”

Jake pouted, unamused from the reaction he was receiving. He hugged the pillow to his chest and faced the other side of the bed instead, away from his cousin’s sight.

“Hey…” Jungwon called his attention, drawing out the last syllable. He sat beside his hyung on his own bed and smacked a palm to his hip. “I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to offend. I just found the situation funny.”

Jake sighed. “I know. Perhaps if it happened to anyone else, I would have laughed at it too.” He moved back and turned towards the younger once more. “But it happened to me, Wonie!”

“Pfft. Really, why would you even think of dressing as a ghost in the first place?”

“Because!” Jake sat up. “I couldn’t think of anything else to prank him, so I had to improvise on the way. Then that happened.”

“Yes. You’ve made a bigger joke of yourself than of Prince Sunghoon.”

“Hey!”

“Kidding!” Jungwon cackled. He tapped Jake’s cheek lightly and pulled on his arm, making him sit up. “But cheer up now and get your royal ass up from my bed, we’ll be leaving for the ambassador’s in a few.”

“But Jungwon! How could I face Sunghoon now?”

“Hyung. He signed himself up for that just by marrying you. At this point, he should be prepared for whatever you throw at him.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?”

“Nothing in particular.” Jungwon grinned. He pulled Jake up, forcing him to stand up. “Now make yourself presentable, we’re running out of time.”

Jake huffed. “Have some respect for your prince!” He picked up his crown from Jungwon’s bedside table and put it on his head. “You’re only like this because we're seeing the ambassador’s son.”

“No I'm not! Besides,” he said in between snickers, “I’m not one to embarrass myself in front of my fiance.”

“Yang Jungwon!”

.

Honestly speaking, having Jungwon by his side at that very moment brought more appeasement to Jake than he expected. While he found sitting in front of Sunghoon right now a very unfortunate circumstance, he took comfort in the fact that he was not completely alone with him anymore. 

Truth be told, they could have gotten separate carriages instead, but Jungwon insisted that there was no need. How else could he get close with Sunghoon if he keeps on avoiding him? And as much as he’d dislike to admit it, Jake knew he was right.

The ride to the ambassador’s was fairly short, which was another relief to Jake. He immediately stepped down as though he couldn’t last another minute in the same space as Sunghoon. Throughout the ride, he averted his gaze to anything but him, effectively muting out any chances of conversation. He felt guilty however, as he knew how Sunghoon would probably be uncomfortable in a foreign place without someone to talk to.

Strangely enough, he didn’t seem to be as such today.

They made the trip to the office to take care of Sunghoon’s documents for his stay in their kingdom for the meantime. Vacations are one thing, but he was actually marrying one of its citizens this time—and its prince at that, thereby requiring him to do so. Jake meanwhile, needed to be there too as his fiance, despite it being against his will. For this very reason, Jungwon offered to come with him today (unless he had other plans Jake didn’t know about).

A dark-haired boy approached them from their place in the entryway, coming over to usher them inside. Jake recognized him as Sunoo, who quickly made his way towards the group and gracefully bowed in front of the royals.

“Your highnesses. Kim Sunoo, House of the Vyristine Ambassador to Gyventi. Welcome to our residence!”

“Ddeonu!” Jake watched in surprise as Sunghoon bounded over to the younger boy, engulfing him in an embrace which the latter eagerly returned. Both him and Jungwon were caught off guard at the exchange, leaving them both speechless for a moment. Between the two, Jungwon was the first to ask.

“You know each other?”

“Yes!” Sunoo slapped Sunghoon’s shoulder as though he wasn’t just the prince of a whole kingdom. “We were childhood friends way back in Vyristine.”

“His family had to move eventually,” Sunghoon added, smiling widely. He directed his gaze to Jake as he spoke. 

“That’s… good to know.” Jungwon nodded.

A beat. 

As they were all just standing there awkwardly, Jake couldn’t help but stare at Sunghoon’s hand around Sunoo’s waist. Without warning, his mind supplied him with the thought of his own marriage, leaving a bitter taste in his tongue. He quickly felt something drop within his chest, the feeling still too unfamiliar to him.

Not that it mattered. 

_Not at all._

He decided to break the silence himself, clearing his throat as he averted his sight to anywhere but his companions. “I guess we should—” he motioned towards the estate— “proceed with the arrangement right away.”

“Oh yes, we should.” Sunoo pulled away from Sunghoon and went in front of them, leading the way to the building. “This way.”

They wasted no time in handling the customary discourse and consultation sessions, along with the signing of necessary papers. Upon accomplishing everything, they capped it off and stated their farewells before going back to their carriage, ready to bring them back to the castle.

Throughout it all, Jake still couldn’t shake off the unwelcome feeling in his chest from earlier. By the time they arrived home, he made his way to his own room, not bothering to acknowledge Sunghoon, nor even Jungwon. He buried his face in his pillow, as if doing so can keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

He needed a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [someone to you](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gojSCc4ZZ0Mp5vpSWucfR?si=00874d2c823d46ee) playlist !


End file.
